Computer systems typically “authenticate” users prior to allowing access. For example, a desktop computer may authenticate a user with a username and password. When the user provides the correct username and password, the user is “authenticated” and is allowed access to computer resources.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art system with user authentication. A user wishing to gain access to an existing service 120 operates a client device 110. The client device 110 may be any type of user equipment (e.g., a laptop computer with a web browser, or a mobile phone). Existing service 120 is shown as a social networking website with the domain name of “www.netpeoplesite.com.” This fictitious social networking website name is used herein to represent any existing service to which a user may wish to gain access. To gain access to the existing service, the user enters the domain name for netpeoplesite.com in a web browser on client device 110. In response, the existing service 120 prompts for credentials such as a username and password. If the user correctly provides both the username and password, then the existing service 120 authenticates the user and authorizes the user to access all content. If the user fails to correctly provide both the username and password, then the existing service 120 denies access and allows the user to retry entering the username and password.